


Flagrantly Fragrant

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Multiamory March, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of the forest is wonderful, but the scent of their skin is <i>better</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagrantly Fragrant

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season Five. Set after Season Five's _The Bear King_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "smell", for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2351813#cmt2351813) "Merida/Mulan/Ruby, forest sex".

The scent of the forest is all around her: the sharp smell of pine, the earthy smell of dirt, the clean smell of the bubbling stream. It strikes Red how different it feels to Storybrooke - even out in the woods that surrounded the town, there had still been traces of car exhaust in the air, the artificial smell of plastics and concrete lingering all around.

In comparison, the Enchanted Forest smells fresh and vibrant. Sure, there are modern luxuries that Red misses from her time in Storybrooke, but when she breathes in deeply the air that rushes into her lungs is untouched and unsullied. If nothing else, that was worth coming back for all on its own.

But right now, the familiar and comforting smells of the forest aren’t what’s caught her attention. It’s the scent of _skin_ , and every layer of clothing Merida shrugs off makes that scent grow stronger and stronger, until Red’s mouth is watering, her fingernails biting into her palms.

Merida catches her watching, and she grins playfully, holding Red’s gaze as she kicks off her undergarments. She’s pale in the afternoon sunlight, freckles spreading across her shoulders and chest. There’s a slash of pink across her nose and cheeks where she’s caught the sun, and she walks backwards into the stream, her smile daring Red to follow.

Red does, of course she does, she’d follow Merida anywhere. Her skirts splash through the water, and Merida laughs when Red grabs her, pulling her in close and burying her face against Merida’s throat. She inhales deeply, wanting to fill herself with Merida’s scent before the water washes it away.

Apples and grass and fresh perspiration and the smell of the sky - Red drinks it in like she’s _starved_ for it.

There’s a sigh behind them. “I leave you two alone for five minutes,” Mulan says, exasperated, and Red has the decency to blush. After all, she and Merida must make quite the picture, stood in the stream with water lapping at their knees, Merida naked and Red still fully dressed and their arms tight around each other.

“Well, you’ve no one to blame for that but yourself,” Merida proclaims, and then she’s kicking out, sending a thick spray of water straight at Mulan.

She may have a reputation as a stoic and proud warrior, but Mulan still shrieks loud enough to disturb the birds in the trees.

Merida cackles at the reaction, and Red can’t help giggling at Mulan’s scandalised expression. But then Mulan’s gathering herself, her smile hard and devious, and Merida laughs and curses and starts wading away, but it’s already too late. Mulan charges into the water, not caring in the slightest that she’s still dressed in her armour, and water goes flying all around them.

Merida makes a valiant attempt to escape, but Red snags her around her middle, holding her firm. “Treachery!” Merida bellows, still laughing, but Mulan’s already caught up to them.

All three go splashing into the water in a tangle of legs and arms and cloaks.

They come up spluttering, hair in their faces, breathless and grinning. Mulan hauls Merida in for a kiss that’s fast and hungry, and then mischievously shoves her backwards before Merida can melt into the embrace.

The shocked eyes beneath wild red hair makes Red dissolve into giggles all over again.

Mulan stands with an exaggerated show of dignity, holding her hand out to Red. They both leave Merida sat in the stream, blustering at them. “It’s your fault we’re both soaked,” Mulan calls over her shoulder.

“First of all, I dinnae _force_ Red into the water, she did that all by herself,” Merida retorts. She stands, shoving wet hair from her face, droplets of water rolling down over her breasts, the soft lines of her stomach, catching in the darker hair between her legs. “And secondly, it’s not _my_ fault you both dove in without thinking to strip first.”

Mulan fixes her with a pointed look from the stream’s bank, before reaching down and casually tossing Merida’s dress into the water.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that one,” Merida growls, stomping towards them through the stream, and this time when they all collapse it’s the mossy ground they fall onto. Mulan laughs and squirms when Merida gets a mouth on her neck, and Red can smell the warm and metallic scent of blood beneath the skin as Merida sucks until the flesh turns purple as a bruise.

Red undoes the clasp of her cloak, letting the sodden fabric pool around her, and then she’s plastering herself across Merida’s bare back. She can still pick out all of Merida’s scents, even though they’re weaker after their dip in the stream, and her hand slides around Merida’s stomach, fingernails scratching lightly at the hair across her mound. Merida groans and bucks back against her, and Red smiles as the air around them starts to smell like _sex_. 

It’s her favourite scent of all.

Merida kisses Mulan distractedly, yanking impatiently at her armour. They roll together until they’re on their sides, until Mulan can sit up and start pulling her own clothes off without Merida’s fingers tugging at her in a way that’s as much a hindrance as a help. Red stays pressed against Merida’s back, her hands cupping her breasts, pinching at her nipples until Merida makes a throaty sound, arching up into Red’s touch.

“Better hurry,” Merida teases as Mulan struggles with her wet leggings as they cling to her skin. “Red’s starting without you.”

“I think she likes to watch,” Red says in a stage-whisper, and Mulan grins at her, dropping down to her knees. 

She leans over them, kissing Red slowly, one of her hands taking Red’s and guiding it down between Merida’s legs. “I _do_ like to watch,” she admits, and Merida moans as both Red and Mulan’s fingers stroke over her folds. 

Their skin is cool from the stream, but it’s hotter between Merida’s legs as Red rubs circles against her clit. Mulan manages to drag off the last of her clothes, and Merida reaches for her, pulling Mulan down with a hand at the back of her neck. Red inhales through her nose as they kiss, tasting the scent of their mixed breath, humid and sweet as fruit. Her mouth opens against Merida’s shoulder, panting against her skin as she slides a finger into Merida’s cunt, feeling the warmth opening around her.

Merida moans again, and Mulan swallows the sound greedily.

Mulan drapes herself against Merida’s front, the wet sounds of them kissing filling Red’s ears. Merida’s fingers grip Mulan’s hips, pulling her close, and Mulan’s leg pushes between Merida’s thighs. It nudges at the back of Red’s hand, urging her to fuck Merida deeper, and she pushes in with another finger, her palm cupping Merida’s mound. Mulan grinds herself against the leg Merida slides between her thighs, and every thrust of their hips makes Red’s fingers push harder, harder, harder. 

The scent of sex builds around them, the air thick with it. Dirt sticks to their wet skin, slivers of bark and clumps of moss catching in their hair. Red’s head is swimming with how _good_ it smells, mouthing at the curve where Merida’s neck meets her shoulder, her eyes tightly shut. 

She can feel Merida clench around her fingers, can tell how close to climax both she and Mulan are getting from the way the smell grows sharper, stronger, coating Red’s tongue. It makes her wish her face was buried between Merida’s legs, between Mulan’s, makes her wish she could taste them both at once.

Mulan’s hand grabs at Red’s hip, fingers digging in through the soaked fabric of her skirts. Merida’s head tips back, and her cry of release joins the sounds of the forest, birdcalls and the breeze through the leaves and the throaty sound of Merida’s pleasure.

Mulan’s close behind - Merida pushes a hand between her legs, her thumb massaging Mulan’s clit, and it’s Red who groans when Mulan’s orgasm hits, the smell of sex so strong she can barely stand it, her own cunt dripping wet and desperate for their touch.

“Now would you look at that,” Mulan says quietly, her hair a mess as it fans across the ground. “Red’s still all dressed.”

Merida clicks her tongue. “Well, that’s just not fair,” she murmurs, turning in Red’s arms. “I think we’re gonna have to fix that.”

Red shivers, partly because her soaked clothes are cold, but mostly because of the _heat_ in their gazes.

They pounce on her together, and Red spreads her legs for them, twigs in her hair and a smile on her lips, her own scent mingling with theirs, sex and skin and _heaven_.


End file.
